Disgusting
by 3liana
Summary: Set about 25 years after Breaking Dawn. Emma and her friends are having compliactions, it could be normal teen ones, though these involve vampires, werewolfs, and so many twists and turns. only way i could describe it without giving away the story
1. Chapter 1

This is based off the song disgusting by ke$ha or miranda cosgrove(same song, just diffrent singers)

Im gonna apoligize right now for spelling mistakes.

* * *

It all started the my best friend told me she was going out with guy

that was bound to break her heart.

"Hey Sophia," I said as I sat down. I did not walk in with her because

We do not have a class before lunch together.

"Hey Emma I wanna tell you something." She said the last part quietly

This meant she though I would freak out. Not a good sign. I never had

A temper, I have only freaked out twice, both about year ago.

"Okay, well lets just wait for Ethan to get here so you cant tell us

Together." I suggested. She looked down at her plate. "Ethan's not

sitting with us today, is he?" she shook her head no. "Why?"

"Cause he found this out the hard way." she told me. I though for a minute.

"Just spit it out then." I said, then toke a bite out of my banana.

"Umm... I am just going to come right out with it. I'm dating Drake"

she finally said. I spit out my piece of banana into a napkin.

"What! Are you kidding me?" If you haven't figured it out by now, Drake

is the guy bound to break he heart.

"Umm no..." she said so quietly, I almost though it was my mind

telling me that.

"Soph! You know his reputation! As soon as he lays the girl, she's

history to him! And if the girls don't give he what he wants he'll dump

them!"

"How would you know Emma? How do you know that's its just a

coincidence that right after, he breaks up with her! Maybe he did not

like their personality so he broke up with her!" We were yelling, but

not loud enough for people to turn heads.

"Oh yeah a coincidence that its happened more then 15 times!" I said

sarcastically. "Its probaly going to be a coincidence that right after he

lays you. Or if your going to keep your promise and stay a virgin till

marriage, he'll dump you!"

"No he wont! I think when he asked me out it was because he changed

not because he wanted to get in my pants! He makes me feel special!"

"He does that with all girls! That is how he gets in your pants! My

Gosh! use that brain of yours! Plus, people do not change over night! It

takes months maybe even years to change your personality, not hours or

minutes!" I hated yelling at her, but sometimes she needs to believe

what people tell her, not all, but some of the time.

"If you cant respect that I like, maybe even LOVE him, then I cant

respect you as a friend!"

"So what, after 13 years of friendship, were not friends anymore? Okay

then that perfectly fine because I'd rather know now then in another

13 years!" I could tell that some people sitting near us were staring

because we were the kind of friends who never fought, only over

typical girl things, so this was big.

I finally couldn't stand breathing the same air as her so I ran out and

went over to where I knew Ethan was, at the back of the school. Nobody

went there because it was locked, but only Ethan and I knew how to

pick the lock. When I got there, it was unlocked, which meant that

Ethan was to frustrate to lock it again. I walked in quietly. "Hey"

I said softly when he came into view.

He patted the space next to him, telling me to sit next to him. I sat

down. "I take it you found out." he said softly. I nodded, to

depressed to speak. He sighed and we stayed silent until the bell

saying lunch was over rang.

"I guess we better go." I said, breaking the silence.

"You go ahead, I'm skipping my next class" He did not have to say why

but I knew it was because of Sophie. It was assigned seating in that

class, and he sat next to her. In my classes with her, it wasn't so I

could easily not sit next to her.

I nodded saying I understood and walk to class. I had a feeling that

This was only the beginning of the madness.


	2. Chapter 2

So I see what most people are doing, putting songs at the beginning, saying that it goes with the chapter, so I decided to try it. But I do not know what songs fit! I have a few ideas, but none really fit fully. If you have any recommendations, please message them or review them. ***ENJOY***

"I can't believe Sophie!" I told Ethan in my room. My mom, Alexandra, was always waiting for us with snacks. Today though we were not in the mood. Between Sophie and all the tests teachers are throwing at us, we could barely think straight. Ethan stayed quiet, which meant he was in deep though. I knew Ethan like a brother, and that is how are relationship was. I have grown up with him my whole life and some people were surprised that we were not dating, and had no intentions to. I cleared my throat getting Ethan's attention. "This is hurting me way more then it's hurting you, Em," he said quietly. I did not know if I was supposed to hear that but I still wondered what he meant by that.

"Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" he asked, load enough for me to know I was supposed to hear that.

"Of course!" I replied. We never really went to bonfires because for some reason Sophie did not like them, but now that we were Sophie free we could go to one and not feel bad because we left her alone with nothing to do.

"Good, because you know I do not like to go places without a friend" he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So what are you going to do for the summer?" I asked, changing the subject. We talked about what we wish we could do and what we do not want to do. When it was 7pm, he said he had to go get ready for the bonfire, which started at 7:30.

Once he left, I decided I should get ready, too, so I put on some jeans and a comfortable shirt with sneakers and walked to the beach. When I got there Emily, my dads cousin, was cooking and people were already around the bonfire. Ethan was sitting down and when saw me he patted next to him. I sat down.

"I though you lied to me and weren't going to show." He told me, his facial expression telling me it was true.

"I'd never lie to you!" I said, giving him a slight shove. He just laughed and asked "Never ever?" holding out his pinkie. I laughed at how childish that was.

"Never ever ever" I promised, pinkie promising him, still gigging. The giggling ended when Drake came into sight. And of course, he brought the devil with him. I heard a small growl come from Ethan's throat, but I could have been hearing things.

I could not help but eye Drake and Sophie. They do look happy, I thought to myself. He was whispering things into her ears, which made here giggle. They were like a couple on TV could not really keep their hands off each other. Then something dawned on me. She hates bonfires, just hates them. What the heck, I though. I started wondering. I could not think of a reason why she would only come with Drake. Sam interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Alright settle down everyone. We're going to tell the legends of our tribe now"

(A/N I know you going to get mad cause I put an authors note in the middle of the chapter, but I just wanted to say since I lent my copy of Eclipse to a friend, I wont put anything from the legends on here.) I did not pay attention to the legends, though. I only paid attention to Sophie's body language. She was acting different then she usually did. She was wearing makeup first of all, and as far as I thought I knew, she has never owned any form of makeup. I noticed the way she put it on, it almost made her look…..Goth (no offence to Goths, I have nothing against them.), a new look for her, but it did not suit her. I also had a feeling that she was only doing it for Drake, though I do not know why, he was never into Goths or was even Goth. I made a side note in my head to remember that, just incase. As then night went on, it go later and later, and I started getting sleepy, almost everyone was asleep. They were almost done telling the stories, but I could not keep my eyes open, so I eventually feel asleep on Ethan's, who was still wide-awake, shoulder. As I drifted into sleep, I could see that Sophie was sneaking off with Drake. That was the last thing I saw before falling to sleep.

I only feel asleep for a few minutes before I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Emma wake up. The legends are over." I opened my eyes to see people starting to put out the fire. I sat up and stretched out my arms. I noticed that it was practically abandoned. "I should go home now," I told him and started walking away. Ethan walked next to me. His house was closer so I had to walk part of the way alone, which did not really matter to me because it is only a short walk. So I said bye to him and decided to take the long way, through the woods. As I walked, I paid attention to the environment around me, that's when I saw it. I didn't know what it was, it looked like a bear but its figure was like a wolf, so I just had it as a wolf in my mind I only saw it for a second before it went through the forest again, so I could process what I saw correctly. An average person would have ran screaming, but I'm different from most people, I wont run, I'll only run towards it. And that's exactly what I did. I walked towards where it ran to...

After about half an hour, I decided to give up. I walked and then I realized that I was going to walk towards Sophie's house. I scolded at myself for not thinking this through.

"Come on babe we got to do it sometime" for some reason I could hear Drakes voice, even though I was only walking on the sidewalk.

"But Drakey, I wanna stay a virgin till marriage."

"Fine...wanna watch a movie" I knew tomorrow at school Drake would break up with her. The though made me shake violently. That's been happening a lot lately. I ran into the forest. I don't know what happened but all I could see was red. I kept my eyes closed. I screamed in

Agony, which turned into a long howl. I opened my eyes.

_What the hell happened?_ I though

A/N I didn't want anything major to happen this early in the story, but it kind of just happened. That last part (the conversation between Sophie and Drake) was not really planned, but I need something to Emma mad and two something that will show Drakes a player. So, anyway, please review (it could be just a one word thing, I just don't wanna know what you think.) I'm trying to update weekly, but it might be every 2 weeks. Also, I m working on a third story. I had the idea for a while, seen other people do it and decide to give it a try. Its called LOLZ so look out for it or find it on my page. Wow, that turned out long…if you read to this point… I want to know…so at the end of you review…. Tell me what color fur you think Emma should have.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw snow-white wolf paws when I looked down. I yelped. I looked around, seeing I was like twenty feet taller. I tried screaming, but it came out a howl. I stayed there, in the middle of the forest and slowly fell asleep.

I knew it was about 5 am when I woke up. I looked around again, hoping it was just a dream. I was not a wolf. But I was naked. I felt like I was ready to jump out of my skin, and a little pain.

I walked through the woods naked until I reached my house. I jumped in through the window, something I only once before, and landed on my bed. I quickly put on pajamas. They were smaller by alot. I sighed and went down stairs. My dad seemed to have been waiting for me.

"Honey, don't lie, tell me what happened last night," he said very softly, but I could still hear him perfectly. I began to shake as I though of what happened last night. What I saw before dreaming of becoming a wolf.

"None of your business" I spat out through my teeth. I felt like popping out of my skin, but refused to. I had my eyes closed.

"Honey, stay calm" for some reason, that only made it worse. I remembered that I was shaking in my dream before I became a wolf.

"It was only a dream" I said to myself. Felt someone push me out the door right before I heard a ripping of clothes sound. I finally open my eyes.

"You really are a wolf," my dad told me.

_WHAT! _I screamed in my mind.

"When you clam down, come inside and I'll explain everything." He replied as he put some clothes by where I was. I nodded my big wolf head and tried to clam down.

Around 15 minutes later, I had clamed down enough to phase. I put on my clothes and went into the house.

Dad explained everything. He told me about the legends, his time as a wolf, and about Aunt Leah, how she was the first female wolf. When he got to the part about not being able to see my friends, I freaked again. I stayed outside all night.

* * *

The next few days, I was a ghost of my old self. I could not have Ethan cheer me up, because it was dangerous for me to be around him. The only way I could tell someone the secret is if it involves them. Since I would not imprint on him, I would have to wait and see if he would phase. By the looks of it, he was going to phase. The elders were surprised that

I phased, being female and not showing any signs of it, but I was not the first female wolf in history, my aunt Leah. I never really understood her till now. Even though people kept telling me to hang around the last wolves, I refused.

I did not hangout with anyone. I did not really make any contact with a human unless we were eating, and even then, it was very little. I had to patrol a lot, since I was on my own. I usually used that as an excuse for being anti-social. I have not been going to school for around two months. The Elders told the school I had caught a highly contagious sickness.

I sighed and lied down on my bed, thinking of how I would become what I was without signs. The elders had a theory: I had been very close to a vampire. I could have just run next to him/her, then something ticks me off, I phase. And that is why I have been patrolling a lot; to try to find the vampire. I did not want anyone else to have to go through what I went through. There was a small tap on the door.

"Come in mom," I said, load enough so she could hear it with human ears, but still softly. She opened the door and sat at the corner of my bed.

"Honey, I think you should go back to school. You've controlled your temper enough to-"

"No. I am still a danger to everyone around me. Plus, I still haven't found the vampire"

"But you haven't even found a sent to follow!"

"But what if the vampire sees I leave a hole and next thing you know, lives are lost!" I was yelling now. "I can't leave holes open!"

"You're going to go to school sometime, Emma."

"I'll worry about that then" I concluded. She left. That is how most conversations have been lately. Ending with yelling. My dad has given me more space, though, probaly because he knows how it feels. Being away from friends, having to lie to them, shut them out. Only to watch from the distance.

There was a small knock on the door, I knew it was my dad, not only because of his sent, but because of his was of knocking. Also, because mom was just here and probably will not talk to me again until tomorrow.

"Honey, your mom's right. You have to go to school sometime." He said softly.

"What's the point? I am going to be the freak of the school! I will not be able to talk to my old friends!" I was shaking from angry. I was trying to control it so I would phase

"Calm down or go outside. Don't wanna break anything else, do we?" That made we smile a little, thinking of the memory. A few days after I first phased, I got mad at my mom, ended up phasing and broke the lamp the some how always breaks.

"Come on. Your moms taking you shopping for school clothes for next week" I groaned for two reasons. One: I never liked shopping. Two they had planned this. I put my head in my pillow. Only a few of my shirts fit me, which were the used-to-be-long ones. I put them on and went downstairs. I saw a plate of French toast wait for me. Id finished my breakfast then got in the car with mom.

"Is it me, or is the car smaller?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yes it's you honey. You've grown so much, the cars smaller."

"Oh" I said feeling like an idiot. The rest of the ride was filled with silence. When we got to Port Angeles, we went to a few stores, and I told her I wanted to go for a walk. She agreed and told me to meet her at the car in two hours. I quickly agreed and walked out of the store. It was a cloudless night. I mostly walked looking at the sky, until I recognized a sent.

Sophie.

She seemed to notice me around the same time I noticed her and walked towards me. I continued my walk, pretending I did not notice her. Maybe shell go away, I though.

"Emma! Wait up!" she called out. Crap. I walked faster. But somehow, she caught up with me. The first thing I noticed was she had the terrible perfume on. Then I noticed she was still wearing Goth makeup. Drake did not break up with her.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She asked while pulling me onto a hug. I tried to get out of it without using wolf strength, but it was no use.

"Can you please let go of me?" I asked.

"What's going on between you and Drake? He slipped out your name the other day. Don't deny it" She said when she let go.

"It was nothing okay? It was years ago!" I was screaming now. I ran. I somehow got into a forest and ran there. After a few minutes, I phased. I had tried to control it, trying not to phase too close to anyone. Then I heard it.

Sophie was screaming. She had seen me phase.

* * *

AN: What will happen? Idk. I was thinking of not putting a cliffhanger, but then it would not make you *cough*review and tell me what you think will happen. There are probably A LOT of spelling mistakes. Ooh and I am starting on the second chapter for LOLZ. I started on iEmmett already.


	4. Chapter 4

I panicked and ran. I should have probably just waited by the car, but that would give Sophie a chance to find me; ask questions. Maybe if I am lucky, I thought, she would be or get drunk or something and think she imagined it. But I did not smell alcohol in her breath, so I knew she was not drunk. This is bad, I thought. I did not have any idea what to do. Maybe, she would think it was her imagination, I tried keeping my hopes up, but knew it was impossible since even as a kid she never had a very active imagination.

I ran, but immediately stopped when I smelt the worst smell ever. The smell that dad described...the smell of a vampire. I could tell that it was fresh...maybe a minute or two old. I ran towards it, and eventually was face to face with the vampire.

It was a female, blood red eyes and had curly blond hair.

"Well, well, well. Looks like theirs still some of you mutts around," she spat with disgust in her face, I growled. "Let's see if YOU can catch me," she giggled then ran. I instantly ran after her, with no doubt that I would not catch her. But I soon realized, I could not even see her. All I was doing was following the scent, because she was FAST. Like the speed of lighting x9 million.

Eventually, she jumped into a tree, and I could not run up the tree.

"Heehee," she giggled, "looks like your no faster then the others. Looks like I'll be here again for a while. Oh and by the way, nice eyes. Same as your fathers," she said before disappearing. I didn't understand why she kept saying 'again' and the 'others'. What made it even weirder, she knew who my dad was. But that wasn't the weirdest part. My dads eyes are brown. Mine are sea green.

It made no sense. I ran home, and made sure no one saw me. By the time I got home, I was to busy thinking to calm down enough to phase back. I couldn't really put the pieces together, and I knew dad knew the answer. It took awhile, but I eventually was able to change back. I jumped into my window and put some shorts and a tank top on. I then ran out of my room. "Dad! Is there something you forgot to tell me about vampires...maybe one that you never killed?" I walked in front of the TV, he was watching football. "Hey move out of the wa- wait, did you just say vampire?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Crap," he said softly, soft enough I could barley hear him. "There was one vampire we never caught...," he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Spit it out," I told him.

"She wants something." He stated.

A/N I AM SO SORRY! I'm sorry about not updating, and the chapter being short. No, I didn't forget. I've just been getting grounded A LOT(he he I'm a troublemaker :P) so that means I can get online to update/type the next chapter. Plus, school, but I can work through that. And if I write down part of the story on paper, when I type it, I wanna change it. So here's a preview of the next chapter:

Somehow, she thinks she can have dad. And she keeps refering to him as my new father. But she didn't want to kill me earlier….then it hit me. She wants me to trust her, then she will somehow try to kill me. I was going to have to watch my back.

Ha-ha I kind of suck at previews, but there it is :D.(the preview kind of summed up the first part of the next chapter, but a lot happens in the next chapter :)) I'm almost done with it too. It MIGHT be two parts because it's SO long lol. I hope to update soon . BTW, I'm working on a Leah story. Actually, ones a one-shot(Speak Now), the others going to be a full story(Burring the Castle)(p.s. did I spell burring right? I'm not really sure lol)


End file.
